Sinfonía de Fuego y Pólvora en Treinta Movimientos
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: Respuesta a los temas de la comunidad de LJ 30 Vicios. 7º Movimiento: Era Miércoles, y los Miércoles se caracterizaban por las pequeñas cosas que Liza Hawkeye nunca descuidaría.
1. 1er Movimiento: La Dama del Rey

¡Hola! Éste es mi primer intento en el fandom de Full Metal Alchemist. Serán treinta fanfics, uno por cada tema de la comunidad de LJ 30 Vicios. Hay cinco temas con asterisco, que son libres. Y mis víctimas... digoooo, mis personajes protagonistas son Roy Mustang y Liza Hawkeye. Sí, lo aclaro: tanto en éste como en los demás fanfics encontraréis el nombre de Hawkeye escrito como Liza en vez de Riza. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, el fansub del cual leo el manga lo ha traducido así, y se me ha pegado. Además, a veces utilizo "Elizabeth" como su nombre completo. No digo más porque puedo "spoilear" a alguien... :) ¡Espero que os guste!

-

**Copyright:** Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Arakawa Hiromu. Yo sólo cojo sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mis locuras.

-

**Título:** La Dama del Rey  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Claim:** Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye  
**Tema:** #5. Reina  
**Notas:** No contiene spoilers... a menos que no sepas quién es el general Grumman, y, si prestas mucha, mucha, mucha atención, algo sobre Maes Hughes.  
**Resumen:** Roy Mustang reflexiona sobre la importancia de la reina en el ajedrez y en su vida.

-

**LA DAMA DEL REY**

El sol comenzó a asomar tímidamente por encima de las casas de Ciudad Este y la bruma que hasta esos momentos había invadido las calles empezó a retroceder perezosamente, dejando a la vista lugares y colores que poco a poco iban recuperando su brillo con la luz. El coronel Roy Mustang dio la espalda a la ventana de su oficina del Cuartel General, en la que se encontraba desde hacía algo más de una hora, y dejó la taza de café que tenía en la mano sobre la mesa, recorriendo la habitación con la mirada. Aquel era su último día allí y había ido a recoger sus pertenencias, que se amontonaban más o menos ordenadas en tres cajas precintadas a su lado. Sólo quedaban las cosas de su escritorio, que había comenzado a meter en otra algo más pequeña, y todo estaría listo. Bueno no, todo no. Seguramente aún había documentos que firmar. Al recordar aquello resopló levemente e hizo un gesto de disgusto, mientras decidía dónde colocar los dos últimos libros que había cogido de la estantería. La noche anterior lo habían tenido revisando documentos hasta bien pasada su hora de salida, ya que algunos asuntos no habían podido esperar hasta que su sustituto, el general de brigada Halcrow, ocupase su puesto, y otros habían sido derivados hacia él por el general Grumman, que sabía que no podría disfrutar de tanto tiempo libre a partir de su marcha.

Tras vaciar la superficie de la mesa, se sentó en su silla con la intención de desocupar los cajones. El primer compartimento contenía sobre todo material de oficina. Plumas, lápices, una agenda, clips... y más clips, de todas las formas posibles, triángulos, minúsculos rectángulos, e incluso alguna estrella, todos obras propias hechas en momentos de aburrimiento, desperdigados por el fondo del cajón y sobre sus cosas. Sacó la caja de clips y comenzó a meterlos todos, aunque los que se había esmerado en cambiar de forma no cabían y tuvo que ponerlos aparte.

No tuvo tanta suerte con el segundo cajón. Llegado a un punto se atascaba con el de arriba y salían ambos. Y si volvía a cerrar el primero, arrastraba al de abajo. Tratar de meter la mano y buscar a tientas qué estaba causando el problema era una opción, pero el hueco era algo pequeño para su mano y tenía la sensación de que si lo intentaba, tendría que esperar a que llegaran sus subordinados a ayudarle a sacarla. La postura no tenía aspecto de ser demasiado cómoda, por no mencionar lo ridícula que se le antojaba la escena en su cabeza, sus cinco subordinados forcejeando junto a él para librarle de las fauces del escritorio. Decidió esperar a que alguno de los que tenían las manos más pequeñas, Kain Fuery o Liza Hawkeye, llegase y lo ayudase.

El último compartimento se deslizó sin problemas cuando tiró levemente de él. Estaba casi vacío. Sólo contenía el ajedrez plegable que le había regalado el General Grumman tras la última partida que habían jugado. Lo cogió con delicadeza y lo depositó suavemente sobre la superficie pulida del escritorio. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras posaba la mano sobre el estuche. Realmente apreciaba a aquel anciano. Era amable, servicial y, aunque muchos lo calificaban de excéntrico, un soldado íntegro tras la máscara de complacencia que llevaba. Le había enseñado mucho a lo largo de los años en que había permanecido en Ciudad Este, aunque también había delegado en él parte de su trabajo y ello había aumentado considerablemente las montañas de papeles en su escritorio, algo que le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Después de unos segundos mirando el ajedrez reflexivamente lo abrió. Vació el estuche y le dio la vuelta, comenzando a colocar las piezas negras lentamente frente a él. Siempre había jugado con blancas, no sabía si por deferencia del general o porque tenía preferencia por las negras.

Una vez que terminó, comenzó con las suyas. Puso los peones en fila y luego siguió con las piezas mayores, las torres, los caballos, los alfiles, la reina y el rey. Cada uno tenía su papel y su importancia dentro del tablero. Era curioso que la pieza fundamental, sin la cual se terminaba el juego, fuera también la más inútil. El rey se movía lentamente, paso a paso, capaz sólo de eliminar a los adversarios que se ponían a su alcance. Únicamente al final, si se conseguía llevarla al centro, lograba desplegar un poder ofensivo mayor, pero seguía sin ser capaz de atacar a distancia.

De todas las piezas, su favorita era la reina. Podía moverse en todas direcciones y avanzar sin más límites que los del tablero, o de las piezas contrarias en su camino. Era la más temida, exterminaba a sus contrarios sin piedad, y era la protectora del rey. Su pérdida significaba casi siempre inclinar la balanza del lado enemigo.

Tomó la reina blanca y la giró en sus dedos, observándola detenidamente. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era irónico que su cruzada se pareciese tanto a una partida de ajedrez. Los reyes podían ser King Bradley y él, eliminar a uno significaba el fin del juego. Alrededor de ellos había un pequeño ejército que se movía para protegerlos. El Capitán General tenía a los Homúnculos; él a su brigada. Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery... Cada uno podía representar cualquiera de las piezas restantes, el alfil, el caballo, la torre, el peón... excepto una. Sólo una pieza tenía rostro y nombre. La reina. Aquel papel no podía ser representado por otra persona más que por Liza Hawkeye. Era su guardiana y protectora, el único ser humano en el que confiaba plenamente, tanto como para darle la espalda sin reservas. Y tan dispuesta estaba a defenderle como a destruir a quien supusiera una amenaza para él. A menudo pensaba que había depositado sobre ella la carga más pesada de todas, pidiéndole que siguiera manchando sus manos de sangre, humana o no, mientras él seguía ascendiendo hacia la cima.

Apretó la figura entre sus dedos y sus cejas se fruncieron. No eran pocas las veces que se preguntaba si debería haber cortado las ataduras que lo unían a él, si todavía estaba a tiempo de hacerlo. Pero sabía que era imposible. Sin ella no podría avanzar en su camino. Y ella no consentiría que siguiera solo. Parecía que sus vidas estaban fuertemente enlazadas, y que sólo la pérdida de alguno de los dos en aquel tablero que era Amestris lograría separarlos. Y algo le decía que no por mucho tiempo.

Las palabras de Hughes sobre buscar a alguien más que lo apoyara sin reservas resonaron claramente en su cabeza y sus labios volvieron a curvarse en una suave, aunque amarga sonrisa. Seguramente sería feliz al saber que contaba con ese alguien, aunque no en la forma que su amigo hubiese deseado, la de una esposa. Probablemente, la relación entre Liza Hawkeye y él era aún más profunda que la de un matrimonio, porque ambos conocían los pasos que daba el otro, su fe mutua era ciega y habían compartido demasiadas experiencias que los habían llevado a ver al otro en sus momentos más bajos. Además, si tuviese una familia, ésta se convertiría en el punto débil que sus enemigos no dudarían en atacar, y jamás podría conseguir su meta si tenía que volver la cabeza a cada paso para asegurarse de su bienestar.

El general Grumman, tal vez por experiencia, tal vez por observación, había sabido acercar ambas posiciones al ofrecerle la mano de su nieta en matrimonio. "Será la esposa del futuro presidente" había dicho. Volvió a coger la pieza con dos dedos y la contempló con expresión divertida. Se preguntó qué pensaría Liza de aquello. No había dado muestras de conocer la oferta de su abuelo ni su respuesta a ella. Podía imaginarla moviendo la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros, preguntándose qué había hecho para que los dos hombres con los que le había tocado compartir su vida estuviesen locos.

-¿Otra vez perdiendo el tiempo, coronel?

No la había oído entrar, tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos. La teniente estaba delante de él, mirándolo seriamente, con dos carpetas y un libro en los brazos. Tras ella, sobre su escritorio, había una caja para sus cosas y su bolso. Black Hayate estaba sentado junto a la mesa, con los ojos fijos en la escena ante él. Sonrió como un niño al que han cogido con la mano en el tarro de las galletas y, con cuidado, dejó la reina blanca en su posición.

-Estaba esperándola, Hawkeye – ella ladeó la cabeza levemente mientras él se levantaba de la silla y le hacía un gesto para que se acercara -. Los cajones de mi escritorio se han atascado – ella llegó a su lado y, dejando lo que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa, se inclinó mientras él tiraba del segundo compartimento y éste avanzaba unos centímetros antes de arrastrar al primero -. Mis manos no caben por ese hueco.

Liza se arrodilló frente a la cajonera e introdujo sus dedos con cuidado, palpando y avanzando hasta que tropezaron con una masa informe de puntas, papel y tela.

-Señor, ¿qué tiene aquí?

-Ya ni lo recuerdo. Saque lo que pueda, y si tiene que romper algo, no se preocupe.

Hawkeye no dijo nada más y se concentró en tocar algo para poder arrastrarlo hacia fuera y hacer su trabajo más fácil. Lo primero que consiguió sacar fue una bola de papel y luego varios lápices, a uno de los cuales se le había roto la punta.

-¿Sabe jugar al ajedrez, teniente? – preguntó el coronel mientras la veía extraer objetos de su cajón, a algunos de los cuales dedicaba extrañas miradas.

-Un poco. Mi abuelo me enseñó cuando era pequeña, pero hace mucho de mi última partida –respondió ella mientras depositaba a su lado un guante con un círculo de alquimia trazado en rojo sobre el dorso -. Señor, debería cuidar un poco dónde pone sus cosas...

-Algún día podríamos jugar una – sugirió él mientras cogía la prenda del suelo y jugueteaba con ella

La joven no dijo nada. Había vaciado todo el cajón, sólo quedaba lo que parecía una carpeta con folios, pero estaba atascada. Se arremangó un poco y metió algo más el brazo. Sus dedos tocaron algo pegajoso en la base del cajón de arriba y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca que atrajo la mirada de su superior. Respirando hondo, cogió bien el archivador y tiró con algo de fuerza para desprenderlo. Una vez que lo tuvo fuera abrió los ojos, sorprendida, para entrecerrarlos inmediatamente apretando los labios en un gesto de desaprobación, al leer las palabras escritas por ella misma en la cubierta, y ojear con desconfianza el montoncito de algo desconocido que había casi en el centro, rodeado de lo que parecía una mancha de grasa.

-Señor, éste es el informe que tuvimos que rehacer el mes pasado porque se perdió, y esto... ¿es un trozo de un dulce de almendra? – dijo en tono severo mientras le daba un par de golpecitos con el dedo a la masa informe que ensuciaba la carpeta.

Como única respuesta, Roy Mustang puso la cara más inocente que pudo mientras se encogía de hombros. Liza Hawkeye suspiró resignada y dejó el dossier en el suelo para limpiarse los dedos con un pañuelo. Mientras lo hacía, notó los ojos del coronel fijos en ella y trató de ignorar que su corazón se había parado por un momento. Después de invertir unos segundos de más en eliminar la viscosidad de sus manos, se volvió con la expresión más neutral que podía conseguir en aquel momento.

-¿Señor?

-Sólo trataba de imaginar qué tal le sentaría una corona...

Ella lo miró incrédula por un momento y después suspiró moviendo la cabeza.

Justo la reacción que él esperaba.

**FIN**

-

**Notas:**

- Arakawa Hiromu confirmó que el general Grumman era el abuelo de Liza Hawkeye el el artbook "Full Metal Alchemist Perfect Guide 2".

- A King Bradley lo he llamado por su rango en el ejército ya que, al parecer, la palabra Fuhrer no se menciona ni en el anime ni en el manga. Aquí en España lo tradujeron como Capitán General, que es el máximo rango en el ejército, el manga todavía no ha llegado a mencionarlo, y en la versión que yo estoy leyendo del fansub "Zomg Fruit Tree Alchemists", lo llaman Presidente. Hay para todos los gustos.


	2. 2º Movimiento: Un Rincón al Fondo del

Por fin, y después de dos días de reposo, ve la luz el segundo fanfic de FMA. :D Y no era el que yo esperaba, porque hay uno que está casi terminado, pero al final tuve una especie de flash y escribí esta historia en algo menos de una hora (todo un record para mí). Hoy la he corregido y he podido ponerle un título después de barajar un montón.

-

**Título:** Un Rincón al Fondo del Jardín  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Claim:** Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye  
**Tema:** #16. Insecto  
**Notas:** No contiene spoilers. Las notas están al final de la historia. Es cortito pero espero que os guste.  
**Resumen:** A veces, Liza Hawkeye puede disfrutar de momentos apacibles en el Cuartel del Este...

-

_**UN RINCÓN AL FONDO DEL JARDÍN**_

La primavera era una de las épocas preferidas de Liza Hawkeye. Tras la tristeza del invierno todo se llenaba de luz, de color y de vida. Y en aquellos días le gustaba comprar un bocadillo en la cafetería y comer bajo alguno de los árboles que poblaban la parte trasera del Cuartel del Este mientras disfrutaba de un buen libro. Black Hayate compartía la misma afición que su dueña, y mientras ella descansaba, él correteaba por el césped persiguiendo a los pájaros que se posaban en el suelo para picotear las semillas.

La teniente bajó despacio las escaleras que conducían a la salida trasera con su almuerzo y una novela de misterio en una mano, y su pequeño cachorro recostado contra ella en la otra. Un día más había conseguido esquivar a sus ruidosos compañeros y escabullirse hacia el exterior. No era que no le gustara tomar parte en aquellas animadas comidas, pero a veces necesitaba un respiro, y suponía que ellos apreciaban que los dejara a solas para hablar de temas de hombres. Soltó a Hayate sobre el césped y se encaminó hacia un antiguo roble que crecía al fondo del jardín. Allí el silencio era mayor y se sentía a salvo de la curiosidad del resto del personal. El perrito se acercó a un rincón cubierto de enredadera y dio una vuelta olisqueando antes de alzar la pata. Liza sonrió. Estaba realmente orgullosa de su mascota. Era muy inteligente y aprendía con rapidez, pero sobre todo le brindaba esa compañía que a veces había echado de menos en su vida. Se sentó dando la espalda al edificio, depositando sus cosas en el suelo. Cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró hondo apoyándose en el tronco, y se dispuso a aprovechar su descanso de una hora.

Mientras tomaba su bocadillo lentamente, la joven fue pasando página tras página de su libro. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para localizar a Black Hayate, que en aquel momento se revolcaba por la hierba mientras trataba de morderse la cola.

Cuando hubo terminado de comer se acomodó y, antes de seguir leyendo miró su reloj. Aún tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos más para su disfrute personal. A punto de empezar un nuevo capítulo, miró alrededor y se sorprendió al ver al cachorro agazapado cerca de un macizo de flores blancas, mirándolo fijamente. Luego, dio un tímido paso adelante y alargó el cuello para olisquear aquello que tanta curiosidad le producía. Liza cerró el libro y lo depositó suavemente sobre la hierba, incorporándose despacio para ver qué ocurría.

Al principio apenas lo percibió, le pareció una ilusión óptica aquel ligero movimiento de las flores y la pequeña mancha negra entre ellas, ante lo que Black Hayate retrocedió y gruñó por lo bajo. Entonces el misterio se reveló en todo su esplendor al levantar el vuelo una hermosa mariposa negra con ribetes naranjas y blancos. Aleteó por unos segundos y fue a posarse a una nueva flor para sacar el néctar que le servía de alimento. La teniente se irguió aún más, sonriendo suavemente. Desde pequeña se había sentido fascinada por aquellos vistosos insectos que volaban por los jardines en cuanto las flores se abrían y las frutas maduraban. No importaba su tamaño o su color, desde la más grande y colorida a la más diminuta y monocroma, podía quedarse mirándolas durante minutos enteros sin considerar por un momento que perdía el tiempo.

-Hayate – lo llamó suavemente por miedo a asustar a la mariposa, que seguía atareada de flor en flor.

El animal la miró y luego volvió su atención al extraño ser delante de él. Por un lado, deseaba obedecer, pero por otro lo intrigaba aquella cosa que se movía sin cesar y que no se sentía intimidada por su presencia, a pesar de ser él enorme en comparación con ella.

Dos nuevas mariposas se unieron a la primera, una igual a ella y otra más pequeña de color blanco que a veces se confundía con las flores. El perrito se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso más, sentándose después sobre el césped, considerando sus opciones mientras vigilaba estrechamente a los tres insectos.

Liza desistió de llamarle por segunda vez. Prefería dejar pasar aquella insubordinación antes que romper la belleza del momento. Encogió las piernas y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas, descansando en ellas la barbilla.

-Dos Vanessa Atalanta y una simple mariposa blanca. No sabía que eso la pudiera fascinar tanto, Hawkeye.

Al oír la voz la joven se estremeció y al volverse vio a su superior, el coronel Roy Mustang, apoyado en el tronco del roble, alternando sus miradas entre ella y la escena que se desarrollaba a unos metros.

-Se-Señor- tartamudeó la teniente comenzando a levantarse para saludarle.

-No lo haga –dijo él sentándose a su lado despacio – las terminará asustando.

-¿Qué hace aquí coronel? Creía que estaría almorzando con los demás – preguntó ella doblando las piernas de lado y poniendo las manos en su regazo.

-¿Me creería si le digo que la echaba de menos? – Liza arrugó el ceño y Mustang rió -. Ya me imaginaba que no. Tuve que volver a mi despacho a recoger un par de libros que debía devolver a los archivos y la vi por la ventana. Sentía curiosidad, pero como los demás me estaban esperando, he tenido que comer con ellos y después me he inventado una excusa para poder venir a ver qué hacía.

Hayate se había acercado al ver al coronel y puso sus patas delanteras sobre las piernas de su ama, moviendo el rabo. La joven levantó un brazo y lo acarició suavemente. Con el movimiento, las mariposas habían levantado el vuelo y se habían trasladado al otro lado del arbusto para seguir alimentándose. Ahora, el grupo tenía una visión mucho más clara de ellas.

-¿Entiende usted de insectos, señor? – inquirió de nuevo la teniente con la mirada al frente.

-Se me da mejor la alquimia. ¿Por qué? – respondió él volviéndose hacia ella.

-Es que las ha llamado por un nombre que no había oído antes...

-Vanessa Atalanta. Había muchas en el sitio donde crecí, por eso lo sé.

Ambos retornaron su atención a la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. El cachorro había vuelto lentamente a dónde estaban las mariposas y se había recostado de nuevo en el césped mirándolas fijamente. Tras unos segundos, decidió avanzar un poco hacia ellas y olisqueó el aire en busca de algún indicio de peligro. Al no notar ninguno, dio otro paso y se encontró a pocos centímetros de las flores. Con cuidado, acercó el hocico y olfateó de nuevo. Las tres mariposas aletearon y la más pequeña salió volando. Hayate la siguió con la mirada y con sorpresa la vio descender y posarse en su nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel acercamiento inesperado. Notaba las miradas de su dueña y del humano a su lado en él, aguardando su siguiente movimiento, pero ninguno de los cuatro esperaba lo que ocurrió en aquel momento. Black Hayate estornudó.

Roy Mustang soltó una carcajada, y Liza Hawkeye sonrió divertida. La mariposa se elevó en el aire y el perrito parpadeó varias veces, tratando de comprender qué había ocurrido. El insecto se posó en una brizna de hierba a pocos metros de él, y el cachorro, viéndola como la culpable de todo corrió hacia ella.

-Este sitio es la gloria... – comentó el coronel, y bostezó.

Se recostó en el césped apoyando la cabeza en las manos y cerró los ojos con un suspiro contento al recibir el suave calor de los rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de las frondosas ramas del árbol. La teniente observó por unos minutos más a su mascota perseguir a la mariposa blanca y a las dos negras revolotear entre las flores. Después cogió el libro y volvió a abrirlo, no sin antes mirar su reloj. Aún había tiempo.

**FIN**

-

**NOTAS:** Esto... creo que al final Black Hayate ha terminado siendo el protagonista de la historia... Pero como es tan adorable, se le perdona todo, ¿verdad? ;D

Otra cosilla. Las Vanessa Atalanta existen, no me las he inventado yo. Si alguien tienen curiosidad y quiere echarle un vistazo a la mariposa co-protagonista junto a Hayate del fanfic, puede ir a la dirección que he puesto en mi perfil, porque aquí no me dejan poner links...


	3. 3er Movimiento: Recuerdos de Papel

Después de mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, por problemas personales y familiares, aquí está mi siguiente historia. Espero postear más a menudo a partir de ahora. Antes, me gustaría contestar un par de cosas de las reviews que he recibido. Aviso que puede haber algún spoiler si no se va muy al día con el manga.

****

Sherrice Adjani: Realmente, el mérito de lo de las piezas de ajedrez no es mío, sino de Arakawa, que en el capítulo 62 del manga hizo decir a Roy "Me han quitado a mi peón, a mi caballo, a mi torre, a mi alfil, y a mi reina." (traducción propia). A partir de ahí, voló mi imaginación :D Yo sólo escribí una parrafada a partir de esa idea, que la verdad es que me encanta, todo ese paralelismo de las piezas, los militares, etc.

****

Makise: Estoy intentando enmendarme. La verdad es que me cuesta mucho escribir un fanfic romántico cuando la pareja no se presta a ello... Además, no soy de grandes y épicos amores apasionados... prefiero los gestos sencillos y los detalles que dejan ver los sentimientos de unos personajes por otros. Pero alguno caerá. :D

****

Shadir: Iré poco a poco, soy una escritora algo lenta, por no decir que la vida personal a veces te obliga a abandonar tus aficiones. Pero seguro que los terminaré. :)

Y sin más dilación...

-

****

Título: Recuerdos de Papel

****

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist

****

Claim: Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye

****

Tema: #15. Fotografía

****

Notas: Contiene spoilers del episodio 25 del anime y de los capítulos 15 y 16 del manga; además, está basado en hechos que aparecen a partir del capítulo 58, también del manga, con lo que este fic es un spoiler andante.

****

Resumen: Un año más, Roy Mustang vuelve a la academia militar. Allí conocerá a su nuevo compañero de habitación.

-

**__**

RECUERDOS DE PAPEL

Con un suspiro cansado, Roy Mustang dejó el petate sobre la litera de abajo de la minúscula habitación y miró a su alrededor. No se diferenciaba mucho de las anteriores donde había estado, con sus camas pegadas a la pared de la derecha, un largo escritorio con dos sillas debajo de la ventana, y dos pequeños roperos de metal para el uniforme y dos o tres mudas.

Se desabrochó la chaqueta, echándola junto al equipaje, y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana. Aquel año la vista no era demasiado mala. Enfrente de él se extendían un pequeño prado y un bosquecillo donde se hacían las prácticas de supervivencia, y a la derecha se veía un trozo del pabellón de tiro. Bajó la mirada hacia la mesa. Supuso que la parte de la izquierda, completamente vacía, sería la suya. El otro lado, el que estaba pegado a la cabecera de las literas, estaba cubierto por algunos libros, un bote con lápices y plumas, y algunas fotografías enmarcadas. Del respaldo de la silla, donde él había apoyado la mano, colgaba una cámara guardada en su funda.

Roy sonrió levemente. Un compañero tranquilo, y al parecer hogareño, era lo que necesitaba. El año anterior había tenido problemas con el cadete que le habían asignado. Ruidoso y camorrista, lo habían expulsado de la academia por provocar varias peleas y armar escándalo tras el toque de silencio. Los tres meses que había pasado solo en su habitación habían sido los más tranquilos, aunque también los más melancólicos. No tener a nadie con quien hablar, o simplemente acompañar, hacían que los recuerdos afloraran con intensidad, sobre todo los de las semanas antes de ingresar en el ejército, el abandono de su aprendizaje, la pelea con su maestro... ¿Qué estarían haciendo los Hawkeye en aquel instante? ¿Lo echarían de menos, aunque sólo fuera un poco?

Sacudió la cabeza con una amarga sonrisa. Era inútil volver una y otra vez a algo que no podía cambiarse. Se removió inquieto, y trató de distraerse de aquellos oscuros pensamientos. Su atención se fijó en las fotografías de la mesa, y alargó la mano para coger una.

-¡Hola! –dijo una voz mientras la puerta chocaba contra la pared.

Roy se dio la vuelta, algo avergonzado por haber sido cogido, o al menos eso creía él, fisgando en los objetos personales de los demás.

Desde la puerta lo observaba un hombre joven, quizá algo mayor que él, vestido con el pantalón del uniforme y una camiseta negra. De su cuello colgaban las chapas de identificación. Era alto y de complexión fuerte, de facciones angulosas, con unos afables ojos azules enmarcados por unas gafas de lentes rectangulares. Tenía el pelo negro, peinado hacia atrás, aunque un mechón rebelde caía sobre su frente. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y avanzó unos pasos dentro del cuarto, tendiéndole la mano.

-Soy Maes Hughes – se presentó mientras apretaba la del otro con entusiasmo.

-Roy Mustang – contestó él con un gesto similar en el semblante, aunque no tan efusivo.

-Lo sé – ante la mirada de asombro del joven, Maes soltó una carcajada -. Liam Turner, tu compañero en el primer curso está en mi brigada, pero en la rama de administración, y me lo dijo.

Tenía buenos recuerdos de Turner. Era algo bromista y despreocupado, pero buen tipo. Había sido un año muy entretenido.

-¿Y qué más te ha contado?

Maes se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

-Que eras algo serio, que a veces te abstraías de la realidad y que tenías mucho éxito entre el personal femenino... – Mustang rió ante el último comentario - ... y también que no se te da mal la alquimia...

Por su tono de voz y lo escrutador de su mirada, notó que estaba tanteando el tema, y también que su propia sonrisa se había desdibujado levemente. No iba a negarlo, pero tampoco a contar los detalles.

-Me interesa. ¿Y tú, eres alquimista? – preguntó entornando ligeramente los párpados mientras se apoyaba en la mesa.

Una risotada resonó en la habitación mientras Hughes se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Y si lo hubiera intentado alguna vez seguro que algo hubiera terminado explotando. Lo mío son los libros – dijo señalando su escritorio, y Roy ladeó la cabeza, echándole un vistazo al montón de volúmenes que había visto antes -. Las leyes, para ser exactos.

-¿Eres de la rama judicial?

Él asintió.

-Quiero especializarme en ello. El trabajo en los tribunales es interesante, aunque estés media vida en los archivos. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy en el departamento de estrategia.

Maes lo miró y sonrió.

-Creo que vamos a llevarnos bien. ¿Te has instalado ya?

-Aún no.

-Yo duermo abajo, pero no me importa cambiarme si prefieres esa litera.

Mustang se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa.

-Es igual. Me gusta dormir arriba – dijo mientras cogía el petate y lo ponía junto al armario -. ¿Derecho o izquierdo?

-El izquierdo. Espero que no traigas mucha ropa, porque este año los roperos parecen haber encogido. Me costó más que nunca meter las tres camisas que necesito para andar por los tribunales.

Roy abrió el saco y comenzó a sacar la ropa mientras Hughes se sentaba en su cama y seguía hablando de cosas sin importancia sobre la vida en la academia. Le había causado buena impresión su nuevo compañero, era agradable, aunque algo hablador, pero a él no le importaba, prefería reservar sus opiniones y le gustaba escuchar.

Tal y como le había pasado a su compañero, fue casi imposible meter una de las camisetas que utilizaba en los entrenamientos y una camisa. Al final, optó por dejarlas en el suelo de la taquilla. Cerró la puerta con cierto esfuerzo y colocó el petate encima. Se encaminó de nuevo hacia el fondo de la habitación y se dejó caer en su silla.

-¿Son tu familia? – preguntó señalando las fotografías.

Maes asintió y se levantó para sentarse al lado de Roy. Cogió la más grande y se la enseño.

-Estos son mis padres –dijo señalando a un matrimonio de edad sentado a la puerta de una casa – mi hermana mayor, su marido, su hijo y mi abuelo.

Miró una por una a todas aquellas personas sonrientes, tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Recordó que él, una vez, también había tenido una familia de verdad y otra a la que se había sentido muy unido, pero en aquel momento no pertenecía a ninguna. Hacía dos años que su abuelo, el último de sus ascendientes vivos, había muerto, y su maestro, casi un segundo padre, no lo había considerado digno de sucederle como "Alquimista de Fuego", llamándolo necio e iluso cuando le había hablado de sus ideales, lo que había hecho que abandonara la casa poco después.

-¿Roy?

Él salió de su ensoñación y miró a su compañero por unos segundos.

-Después de todo, parece que Turner tenía razón.

-Perdona – trató de disculparse, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios – es sólo que- - se interrumpió, no queriendo hablar, al menos no tan pronto -. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

Maes lo miró un momento con seriedad, pero luego sus ojos adquirieron un brillo comprensivo. Era normal que no quisiera confiarse a un extraño, pero le daba la impresión de que algo importante había pasado en la vida de Roy Mustang, y que necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente.

-Estos son mis amigos – Mustang cogió la fotografía que le tendía, donde un Hughes algo más joven estaba rodeado por varios hombres, todos sosteniendo bebidas en sus manos -. Nací y crecí en un pueblo cercano a Ciudad Oeste, bastante grande y bullicioso.

-¡Qué suerte! Yo soy de un poblado perdido cerca de la frontera con Xing. Al ser tan pequeño había muy pocos niños con los que jugar... Fui bastante solitario – declaró Roy con una sonrisa algo avergonzada.

Maes abrió la boca para preguntar más pero él, para evitarlo, se volvió y señaló la tercera fotografía, adelantándose al hablar.

-¿Y esa?

El joven sonrió y lo dejó pasar. Ya habría tiempo de hacer preguntas, un año era bastante tiempo cuando sabía aprovecharse. Y para él, el tiempo era oro.

-Somos los de la rama judicial el primer día que llegamos a los tribunales. Sugerí que la hiciéramos de recuerdo.

-Veo que te gustan las fotografías...

-¡Mucho! – rió Maes poniendo los marcos en su sitio -. Creo que es la única forma de que un recuerdo perviva exactamente como fue. La memoria puede fallar, e incluso olvidar, cada persona interpreta las cosas que pasan según su punto de vista. Sin embargo, una imagen muestra exactamente qué ocurrió, quien estaba allí, qué personas has conocido... Una fotografía puede completar vidas. A veces me siento y las miro, y me preguntó qué habrá sido de alguien a quien no veo desde hace años, o si un lugar determinado habrá cambiado mientras yo no estoy allí... Puede sonar absurdo, pero quiero conservar todos mis recuerdos, o al menos tantos como pueda.

-No creo que lo sea. Nunca había visto una fotografía desde esa perspectiva, pero me gusta.

Hughes sonrió cálidamente, y dándose una palmada en el muslo se levantó.

-Vamos a sacarnos una ahora. Así, cuando seamos dos viejos arrugados, no podremos discutir por ver quién tiene la razón sobre cómo o cuando nos conocimos.

Roy rió mientras su nuevo amigo salía de la habitación. Lo oyó llamar a la puerta de al lado y hablar con alguien. Momentos después, volvió acompañado de un hombre algo más bajo que él, con barba y bigote.

-Sam Reynolds, Roy Mustang, mi compañero este año.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos y luego Hughes cogió la cámara de la silla.

-Ya sabes cómo funciona... – se volvió hacia él -. Cuando no las hago yo, Sam es mi segundo.

El soldado quitó la funda y enfocó el objetivo. Hughes y Mustang, de pie junto a las literas, sonrieron, el primero más relajadamente, y el segundo algo serio, pero reflejando en su mirada que comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en su nuevo entorno.

-Gracias, Sam.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos en el comedor, ya casi es la hora de la cena.

Se despidieron de él y una vez que se quedaron solos, Maes guardó la cámara.

-Te daré una copia cuando las revele.

Roy asintió y cogió la chaqueta para ponérsela. Las chapas en su pecho tintinearon levemente. Maes lo imitó y ambos se encaminaron a la puerta al tiempo que el toque de fagina sonaba por los pasillos.

-Espero que por ser el primer día la comida sea algo mejor. Las últimas veces que tomé sopa sabía a agua.

Roy asintió.

-Sin embargo, las albóndigas son bastante buenas – comentó mientras salía al pasillo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – coincidió Hughes cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

El coronel Roy Mustang salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza, posando su mirada en el rostro de la teniente Liza Hawkeye. Asintió, aún algo ausente, y ella, sin una palabra más, dejó la taza de té que le había llevado en el escritorio. Últimamente se abstraía en sus pensamientos más de lo normal, y tanto ella como el resto de la brigada podían hacerse una ligera idea de por qué. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas en los últimos meses...

Él dejó la pluma sobre los documentos a medio leer y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla con un suspiro cansado.

-Señor, acabo de recibir este sobre para usted. Es el billete de tren que pidió. Tiene que estar en la estación a las nueve y media de la mañana.

-¿Compró uno para usted también?

Ella asintió, y estaba a punto de pedir permiso para retirarse cuando Roy habló.

-¿Sabe por qué a Hughes le gustaban tanto las fotografías?

Liza dudó un segundo y luego movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Decía que era una idea absurda, pero que quería conservar todo los recuerdos que pudiera de su vida...

-No creo que sea algo absurdo.

-Eso le dije yo – respondió él cruzando los dedos sobre su vientre – porque me gustaba su forma de pensar. Y desde aquel momento, empecé a cuidar mejor mis imágenes en papel.

Su mirada recorrió la habitación hasta una de las librerías, seguida de la de Hawkeye. Allí, desde una fotografía dentro de un sencillo marco de madera, dos jóvenes soldados les sonreían.

****

FIN


	4. 4º Movimiento: Como todos los Años

Terminé y subí a varios sitios este fanfic ayer para el RoiAi Day, pero no lo he posteado aquí hasta hoy porque he tenido que hacerle varias correcciones. Y aún así necesita un par de revisiones más. He intentado incluir algo de romanticismo, aunque creo que he fracasado en el intento...

-

****

Título: Como todos los Años

****

Fandom: Full Metal Alchemist

****

Claim: Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye

****

Tema: #11. Caramelo

****

Notas: Posibles spoilers del tomo 12 en adelante.

****

Resumen: Otro año más, Roy mantiene la tradición, aunque para Liza su significado sea diferente.

****

-

** __**

COMO TODOS LOS AÑOS

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del presidente de Amestris, el capitán general Roy Mustang, y su esposa, la coronel Liza Hawkeye, era abandonar los uniformes siempre que podían y salir a pasear como una pareja normal, mezclándose con los ciudadanos de Central, lo que provocaba más de un ataque de pánico entre su guardia personal y sus subordinados, y sorpresa entre la gente a su alrededor cuando por fin eran localizados y escoltados de vuelta a la residencia presidencial.

Aquel domingo no era una excepción en aquella rutina. Liza se había despertado temprano y había pasado largos minutos contemplando a su marido dormir abrazado a ella, una costumbre que había adquirido desde la misma noche de bodas, hacía algo más de un mes, y que a ella no le molestaba en absoluto. Poco después de que Roy despertara, ambos se vistieron con ropa civil y salieron por la ventana del dormitorio, junto a la que crecía un roble por el que bajaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Después de sacar a Black Hayate por una de las ventanas de la planta baja, los tres se escabulleron por una pequeña puerta que había en la parte trasera del jardín camuflada por una espesa capa de madreselva y que habían descubierto por casualidad. Ahora, paseaban por un parque cercano, Liza llevando la cadena con la que sujetaba a su perro en una mano y una napolitana de chocolate en la otra, y Roy comiéndose un bollo de crema, mientras rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de su mujer. Acababa de entrar el otoño y el tiempo todavía era agradable, por lo que muchos padres habían llevado a sus hijos allí para jugar mientras ellos los observaban sentados al sol. Pasaban junto a ellos, se cruzaban con muchos otros, y nadie les prestaba atención, algo que les hacía sonreír. Desde que Roy había subido a lo más alto del poder, los actos públicos lo habían hecho mucho más popular que antes y era normal que, mientras caminaba por la ciudad, algo que no había querido dejar de hacer con su ascenso, escoltado y vestido con el uniforme militar, la gente lo reconociera y en muchas ocasiones se acercara a saludarlo. Además, su boda había sido un gran acontecimiento y ella también había empezado a ser conocida. Pero en aquellos pocos momentos conseguían ser dos personas anónimas, iguales a los que los rodeaban, que era lo que más añoraban del pasado.

Una vez que hubieron terminado los dulces que les habían servido de desayuno, se cogieron de la mano y se desviaron por un pequeño sendero que conducía hacia un estanque rodeado de árboles, donde nadaban carpas y peces de colores. Después de comprar un paquete de comida para los animales en un puesto cercano y turnarse para alimentarlos, pasaron un rato jugando con Black Hayate. A la mascota le había costado menos de lo que ambos habían pensado adaptarse a su nuevo hogar y a su nuevo dueño. Al principio, cuando Roy había comenzado a frecuentar el pequeño apartamento de la joven durante su corto compromiso, a menudo Liza se encontraba a su perro sentado frente al capitán general en el salón, mirándolo fijamente, como si tratase de leer las intenciones de aquel humano al que había ignorado tantas veces cuando trataba de darle de comer, y que ahora se había convertido en un peligro para la relación con su ama, pero poco a poco se había habituado a su presencia. Y Mustang había esperado pacientemente a que se acostumbrase a verle a menudo.

Hayate regresó con la pelota que Roy le había lanzado y la volvió a depositar a sus pies. Él lo acarició y la cogió, diciéndole al can algo que Liza no pudo oír. Inmediatamente, el animal corrió hacia ella y saltó a su alrededor varias veces.

-Le he dicho que nos dé un respiro, pero parece que todavía le sobra energía...

Como si respondiese al comentario, el perro ladró y movió la cola alegremente a su dueña, que se agachó junto a él y le pasó la mano por la cabeza suavemente.

-Vamos a descansar un poco y luego seguimos jugando, ¿vale?

El animal ladeó la cabeza y emitió un gemido grave, demostrando su desilusión. Pero los siguió fielmente cuando ambos se encaminaron hacia un frondoso árbol que crecía muy cerca del estanque.

-Tú siéntate, yo voy a comprar café.

Liza hizo lo que le había dicho y lo observó mientras se alejaba, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas hasta que giró y lo perdió de vista. Entonces, recostó la espalda contra el tronco y rascó a Hayate entre las orejas. A veces no podía creer que, después de tantos acontecimientos vividos en los últimos años, pudiesen disfrutar de momentos de paz como aquellos. Descubrir la conspiración que implicaba a todos los altos mandos del ejército y acabar con los homúnculos había sido casi fatal para el equipo, pero gracias a ello Roy se había convertido en un héroe dentro y fuera del ejército, y su ascenso a la cima había sido meteórico con el apoyo de los pocos superiores que no estaban implicados, y que se veían demasiado mayores para un cargo con tanta responsabilidad. Amestris necesitaba un líder joven que pudiera reconstruirla desde los cimientos y obtener la confianza del pueblo y de los países vecinos, y él parecía el candidato idóneo.

Pocos días después de su nombramiento y de formar su gabinete, Roy le había pedido matrimonio. No había sido algo que esperase, ni un momento romántico como soñaban la mayoría de las mujeres, pero no había dudado en aceptar la proposición ni un segundo. Y como él no quería esperar, quizá temiendo que ella se arrepintiera, o tal vez porque como le había dicho Hughes, necesitaba a alguien a su lado que lo comprendiese, lo apoyase y también le ayudara con su carga, la boda se había celebrado menos de un mes más tarde.

Roy volvió pocos minutos después con una bolsa de papel en la mano y se sentó a su lado. Le tendió el primer vaso que sacó y dejó el suyo en el césped para extraer un pequeño envase de cartón fino, que abrió lentamente, ante la sorpresa de Liza. Junto a dos cucharillas, había una porción de tarta de bizcocho y crema, decorada con pequeños trozos de almendra y una flor de chocolate, su favorita. Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo una vela que clavó en el centro y la dejó sobre su muslo.

-No puedo creer que te hayas acordado...

Roy puso gesto de disgusto mientras se enfundaba uno de sus guantes con el círculo de alquimia bordado en el dorso.

-Me ofendes – dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y una pequeña llama se encendía en el pabilo.

Tras unos matorrales, cuatro militares los observaban con cuidado de no ser detectados por los agudos sentidos de la mascota de sus superiores.

-Esto... ¿vamos ya? – preguntó el más joven de ellos, ajustándose las gafas, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante él.

-Naa... Esperemos un poco. No hay ningún movimiento sospechoso cerca de ellos, y no van a poder estar tranquilos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de esta tarde. Además, no creo que aprecien que los interrumpamos ahora – dijo uno de sus acompañantes mientras encendía un cigarrillo y miraba su reloj -. Podemos darles cinco minutos más.

-Bueno... últimamente has estado muy ocupado, y ayer tuviste una reunión después de otra, por no mencionar que volviste muy tarde. Un simple cumpleaños es nada comparado con reconstruir un país.

-Pero no es un simple cumpleaños, es el tuyo, y no se me ha pasado ni una vez desde que nos conocimos. Por no mencionar que ahora eres la esposa del presidente. Y date prisa en soplar o la cera va a caer sobre el chocolate.

Liza sonrió por un momento antes de apagar la llamita. Luego, cogió la vela y la dejó en la bolsa de papel.

-Y ahora, es el momento de los regalos – anunció su marido metiéndose la mano de nuevo en el bolsillo -. Dame la mano.

Ella lo hizo, y sobre la palma Roy dejó un caramelo de limón. La expresión de Liza se iluminó. Todos los años recibía siempre el mismo regalo de él. El primero había sido cuando una pequeña Elizabeth Hawkeye se cantaba 'Feliz Cumpleaños' con lágrimas en los ojos delante de un rosco al que le había puesto una vela y un jovencísimo Roy Mustang había rebuscado en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una golosina amarilla que dejó en sus manos. Y tras encontrarse en el frente, había retomado la costumbre abandonada cuando se separaron. Un día como aquel, hacía muchos años, se había acercado a ella durante un descanso en el campamento y le había pedido que extendiera el brazo. Cuando lo hizo, él había depositado un pequeño caramelo en su palma. Él nunca lo supo, pero había estado a punto de llorar. Que entre tanto horror y odio alguien le regalara una sonrisa y aquel dulce había removido algo en su interior que ella creía enterrado para siempre. Después, una vez que la guerra terminó y ella pasó a ser su subordinada, el presente era depositado sobre su escritorio para que ella lo encontrara al llegar en el único día que el coronel aparecía temprano en el cuartel. Ni una palabra se cruzaba entre ellos, tan solo sus miradas y ligeras sonrisas. Después, Liza lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme y comenzaba a trabajar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, señora Mustang.

Cerró el puño y levantó la cabeza. Roy la miraba con una expresión muy similar a aquella que había compartido con ella en la misma fecha de años anteriores.

-Siempre he querido darte las gracias. Significaban mucho para mí.

-¿O sea, que ya dan igual? – dijo fingiendo indignación, como un niño.

-No – replicó ella moviendo la cabeza -. No es eso... Es que antes era diferente. No sabía qué significado debía darles, ni por qué seguías haciéndolo, si por costumbre, porque nos conocemos desde niños y era lo único que nos ataba a nuestra inocencia... llegué a pensar que me seguías viendo como a aquella niña rubia con el pelo corto que querías tener como hermana pequeña.

-¿Y no pensaste que podía ser algo más?

Liza suspiró.

-Me daba miedo. No quería estrellarme contra un muro al final del camino, cuando descubriese que no sentías lo mismo. Y aunque estuviera equivocada, en nuestra posición, cada vez más implicados en nuestros planes, ninguno podíamos pararnos a pensar en una relación romántica. Era demasiado peligroso.

-Aunque luego no sirvió de nada – Roy suspiró -. King Bradley lo vio claramente y te destinó a su despacho. Sentí un miedo cerval cuando me lo dijo. La persona más valiosa para mí iba a ser la rehén que me mantendría dentro de los límites.

-Supongo que creían que estabas solo en tu cruzada. No imaginaban que teníamos aliados importantes.

-E inesperados, porque nunca pensé que Olivier Armstrong se pusiera de nuestra parte – Mustang torció el gesto -. No conseguiré llevarme bien con ella nunca...

-Pues debes hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo es la vicepresidenta del país y tenéis que estar de acuerdo en todas las decisiones. Tenéis que ser algo así como un matrimonio.

-Todo sería más fácil si hubieras aceptado tú cuando te lo propuse. Así serías mi esposa a tiempo completo.

-Yo prefiero seguir en mi destino anterior como asistenta personal del Capitán General.

-Entonces, es que no eres celosa si no te importa que tenga otra mujer – murmuró Roy mirándola de reojo.

-Más bien todo lo contrario – dijo Liza riendo -. En mi puesto te puedo tener vigilado siempre que sales de casa.

Él sonrió traviesamente y se adelantó para besarla, y ella se inclinó para hacer el camino más corto.

-Disculpen señor, señora – dijo una voz muy familiar para ambos, que tosió levemente después de hablar.

Roy suspiró visiblemente molesto y Liza con resignación. Ambos levantaron la cabeza para ver a sus cuatro fieles subordinados, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda y Kain Fuery frente a ellos, con aspecto incómodo.

-Siento la interrupción, pero debemos escoltarlos de vuelta a su residencia.

-Al menos podíais haber esperado a que nos comiéramos la tarta – masculló Mustang poniéndose en pie y ayudando a Hawkeye, que había vuelto a meter en la bolsa el cartón que contenía su pastel de cumpleaños.

Fuery se encargó de Black Hayate y los cuatro rodearon al matrimonio, que se cogieron del brazo y comenzaron a caminar, tratando de ignorar las miradas asombradas y los susurros acerca de su identidad de las personas que una hora antes no les habían dedicando ni una mirada.

-Estupendo, un sitio menos al que podremos ir tranquilos – masculló Roy, y Liza le apretó suavemente el brazo tratando de calmar su irritación.

Al llegar a la entrada, ambos se introdujeron en el coche que les estaba esperando.

-Excelencia, es la séptima vez este mes que se escapa de la residencia. Debería pensar un poco en nosotros. Somos los que sufrimos la furia de la general Armstrong y tenemos que ir en su busca - le reprendió Havoc mientras ocupaba el asiento del conductor y ponía el coche en marcha.

Roy Mustang simplemente sonrió mientras buscaba la mano de Liza que descansaba sobre el asiento, y la cubría con la suya.

"Lo que te aseguro es que la próxima vez no nos encontraréis tan fácilmente."

****

FIN

****

NOTA:

-El hecho de que Roy duerma abrazado a Liza está inspirado en la historia "The Flame Alchemist", donde Havoc nos cuenta en su diario de observación que Mustang duerme abrazado a la almohada (y saca foto para que haya constancia). Está claro que cambió de objetivo en cuanto se casó. ;D


	5. 5º Movimiento: De Amor e Hijos

Tras una racha de inspiración nula, he aquí un nuevo fic para la colección. Las próximas actualizaciones no se harán de rogar (demasiado), ya que parece que mi musa ha vuelto para quedarse una temporada. :D

-

**Título:** De Amor e Hijos

**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Claim:** Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye

**Tema:** #10. * Nacimiento

**Notas:** Hay una alusión a otra historia que escribí llamada "Recuerdos de Papel" (3er Movimiento de esta recopilación), pero no es importante para seguir éste. También hay algún spoiler suelto del tomo 16 en adelante, pero nada muy revelador.

**Resumen:** Mustang y Hawkeye acuden a Central a visitar a los Hughes y a su hija recién nacida.

-

***Notas:

-Según la cronología del manga, Elicia nace en 1912, al año siguiente de que Mustang sea ascendido a coronel. Como no he encontrado si Hawkeye y Hughes ascendieron antes o después que él he decido asumir que fue antes o poco después y dejar los rangos como los conocemos.

-Madame Corinne es un personaje inventado, pero como en Central Roy tiene como informadoras a las chicas de Madame Christmas, he pensado que tal vez en Ciudad Este podía tener un sistema parecido. Después de todo, el general Grumman lleva mucho tiempo allí. ^^

-

_**DE AMOR E HIJOS**_

El viaje en tren había sido tranquilo, aunque se había visto retrasado por una manada de vacas que no querían moverse de la vía hasta haber acabado con toda la hierba que crecía cerca de ella. El coronel Mustang no había emitido ni una queja durante las dos horas que habían estado parados, pero la teniente Hawkeye había notado en pequeños gestos, como el continuo fruncir de las cejas o el jugueteo de sus dedos con el botón del faldón del uniforme, que estaba impaciente por continuar.

La estación de Central estaba llena como siempre. Cientos de personas esperaban para emprender o continuar en transbordos sus viajes a las miles de ciudades que conformaban el país de Amestris, y los dos militares se hicieron camino trabajosamente hasta la salida.

También fue difícil conseguir un vehículo que los llevase a su destino, la residencia militar junto a las dependencias del Cuartel General, en el centro de la urbe. Pero pese a las adversidades, él no perdió su buen humor y Liza sonrió levemente durante el viaje, aliviada de que las cosas se desarrollasen de aquella forma.

Todo había sido muy precipitado. Estaban terminando su jornada de trabajo en el Cuartel de las Tierras del Este cuando Roy había recibido una llamada del teniente coronel Hughes. Su hija acababa de nacer, y por una vez, el coronel lo había dejado extenderse en largas y entusiasmadas alabanzas a la niña, escuchándolo con expresión tranquila, algo que denotaba su alegría y aprecio por su amigo. Nada más colgar, había solicitado un permiso de tres días al general Grumman para ir a Central y dado las órdenes precisas para que todo funcionara correctamente en su ausencia. Y a ella le había pedido que lo acompañase, como escolta y ayudante, ya que aprovecharía su estancia en la capital para entrevistarse con algunos altos mandos.

Una hora después de haberse instalado, ambos salieron del edificio con destino al hospital, que estaba sólo a unas manzanas. La tarde era algo fría, y no había demasiada gente en las calles, a pesar de ser una hora temprana. Cuando llevaban unos minutos andando, Mustang paró en el escaparate de una floristería.

-Entremos un momento, teniente, voy a comprar un ramo.

Se tomó su tiempo en decidir las flores, mirando detenidamente todos los cestos, buscando las más adecuadas. La florista, una mujer mayor de facciones dulces, lo observaba atentamente, y Hawkeye se dio cuenta de la mirada complacida que le dedicaba.

-Tiene muy buen gusto, oficial – comentó cuando Roy le dijo qué flores quería en concreto -. Va a visitar a una dama que acaba de tener un hijo, por lo que veo.

Liza miró a su superior, que asintió con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios, por un momento, preguntándose cómo era posible que aquella mujer supiera el motivo de la compra. Aunque por la reacción del coronel, que no había mostrado sorpresa ninguna, dedujo que algo en su elección le había indicado a la dependienta el por qué del ramo. Y es que Roy Mustang era un experto en aquella materia.

Una vez que salieron de la tienda, la curiosidad pudo más que ella, y antes de pensarlo dos veces, se sorprendió buscando la respuesta que ansiaba conocer.

-Disculpe, señor, pero ¿cómo ha sabido la florista-?

-Los díctamos significan nacimiento, las acacias, amistad, y la artemisa, felicidad – la miró con una sonrisa algo divertida y chasqueó la lengua -. Tsk, tsk, teniente, debería saber algo sobre el lenguaje de las flores. Si alguien quisiera decirle algo por medio de un ramo, sería muy incómodo para mí tener que hacer de intérprete.

Liza entornó los ojos, pero su expresión se mantuvo serena.

-No creo que nadie mande mensajes en las flores hoy en día, señor. Y llegado el caso, me quedo tranquila sabiendo que usted podría decirme qué significa.

-¿Me está llamando anticuado, Hawkeye?

-No, mi coronel. Sólo digo que es raro que alguien sepa esas cosas en estos tiempos.

-Es lo mismo que-

-Ya hemos llegado – lo interrumpió ella señalando la puerta del hospital, dando por terminada la discusión.

-

La habitación de Gracia Hughes estaba en la tercera planta de aquel enorme edificio cuadrado de color gris claro. Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta que les habían indicado y llamaron suavemente, esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar en la forma de una voz masculina que ambos conocían muy bien.

Tan pronto como los vio entrar, Maes se levantó y fue a su encuentro. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto nunca tan radiante de felicidad. Él y Roy se fundieron en un abrazo sin mediar una palabra. Y mientras el coronel se encaminaba hacia Gracia, Liza le tendió la mano.

-Felicidades, teniente coronel Hughes.

-Gracias, teniente.

Se dirigieron hacia la cama, y Roy le ofreció las flores a Gracia, que sonrió y las tocó suavemente.

-Gracias, coronel Mustang. Son preciosas, y también su significado.

Con una sonrisa arrogante dirigida a su subordinada, él le dio el ramo a su amigo para que lo pusiera en un jarrón que había sobre la mesita de noche y los dos militares recién llegados se inclinaron hacia la niña, que dormía en los brazos de su madre, envuelta en una manta de color rosa claro. Tenía las mejillas redondas, y sonrosadas, la boca pequeña ligeramente entreabierta y una suave pelambrera rubia le cubría la cabeza. Las manitas las había cerrado en puños de dedos minúsculos.

El sonido de un click hizo que los tres adultos levantaran la cabeza hacia el feliz padre, que sostenía una cámara.

-No podía perder la ocasión – rió Maes dejando el objeto sobre la mesa junto a la cama.

-Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas fotografías nos ha hecho en toda la mañana – sonrió Gracia.

-Es normal, mujer – se justificó su marido -. Cuando crezca, quiero que tenga fotos de todos los momentos de su vida y de la gente que estuvo con ella.

Roy sonrió, recordando el día que conoció a Maes en la academia militar, y la conversación que ambos habían tenido sobre aquellos temas.

-¿Ya saben cómo se va a llamar? – preguntó Liza mirando todavía a la niña.

-Sí. Hemos estado hablando esta mañana, y hemos decidido que Elicia era el que más nos gustaba.

-Es un nombre muy bonito.

-A Gracia le gustaba Alicia, y a mí Elisa, y al final hemos pensado en mezclarlos.

En aquel momento entró una enfermera con un termómetro y un estetoscopio colgado al cuello.

-Tengo que tomarle la temperatura y la tensión, señora Hughes.

Ella le tendió la niña a su marido, que la cogió aún algo torpemente y junto a Mustang y Hawkeye se retiró hacia la ventana. La pequeña se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos.

-Parece muy tranquila... – dijo Roy mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Y lo es. Sólo llora cuando hay que cambiarla o tiene hambre. El resto del tiempo está dormida, aunque alguna vez abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Va a ser muy curiosa.

-Como tú.

-¿A quién creéis que se parece? Yo creo que es idéntica a Gracia, aunque el color de ojos es igual que el mío.

-He oído decir que el tono puede cambiar cuando son claros – aventuró Liza.

-Estoy seguro de que los de mi pequeña serán de ese color, ¿verdad que sí, Elicia?

Por toda respuesta, la pequeña hizo un pequeño mohín con los labios.

-¿Señor Hughes? – llamó la enfermera que había entrado antes -. ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor? Hay que sentar a la señora Hughes.

-Claro... eh... – miró a la niña por un segundo y luego se volvió a la pareja -. Cógela un momento, Roy.

La expresión del coronel cambió a una de pánico, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar. El teniente coronel la depositó en sus brazos y fue corriendo junto a su esposa. Elicia arrugó el entrecejo e hizo un puchero, y los ojos de Mustang se abrieron asustados, sin saber qué hacer.

-Teniente... – la voz le temblaba ligeramente y se avergonzó por ello.

-Tiene que bajar más los brazos, señor – dijo ella ayudándolo a cogerla correctamente.

Asombrado, Roy contempló los cambios que se operaron en el rostro de la pequeña conforme, lentamente, sus extremidades se iban ajustando a ella. Ahora, dormía de nuevo plácidamente, acurrucada contra su pecho, y él tragó con dificultad, temiendo moverse, o tan siquiera respirar. Pero poco a poco empezó a relajarse y a observarla con detenimiento. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un bebé, mucho menos había tenido en brazos uno. Y de repente, su mejor amigo tenía una hija, y aquella personita había pasado también a formar parte de su vida. Ahora tenía a alguien más que proteger. Lentamente, y obedeciendo un impulso, levantó una mano y con el dedo índice tocó levemente aquel puño diminuto. Elicia bostezó y sus párpados se movieron levemente antes de abrirse y dejarle ver dos pupilas azul grisáceas que se fijaron en él, mientras los dedos que rozaba se abrían y pellizcaban el suyo. Y Roy Mustang, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que, después de todo lo que había vivido, sus manos también estaban hechas para sostener una vida. Y su corazón se estremeció.

Elicia volvió a cerrar los ojos y movió los labios. Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño de nuevo, y si no hubiera sido porque la sensación de su interior aún perduraba, hubiera jurado que todo había sido una ilusión.

Y de nuevo, su cerebro registró aquel sonido y le hizo levantar la cabeza. Hughes sonreía desde detrás del objetivo.

-Se te dan bien los niños – y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se inclinó sobre su hija -. ¿El tío Roy te está cuidando bien, Elicia? Porque si no es así, aunque sea mi superior, papá le dará una buena lección.

Su amigo levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Perdona, fuiste tú quien me la dio.

-Y tú pudiste entregársela a la teniente.

Mustang abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y la volvió a cerrar.

-Cójala, Hawkeye.

Ella, sin una palabra, la tomó de sus brazos y sonrió levemente a la pequeña, que en su sueño se aferró levemente a la solapa de su chaqueta, momento que aprovechó el teniente coronel para volver a utilizar su cámara.

-Le mandaré una copia cuando las revele – le dijo, y ella asintió complacida.

-Todo está bien – dijo la enfermera guardando el termómetro en el bolsillo de su uniforme y encaminándose hacia la puerta -. En dos horas volveré con la cena.

Una vez solos, Liza se encaminó hacia Gracia para devolverle a la niña.

-Anda, trae – dijo Roy arrebatándole la cámara a su amigo -. Vas a tener fotos de todo el mundo con tu hija menos tú.

Hughes sólo sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a su mujer. Él enfocó la cámara y por un momento deseó que el mundo se parase. La imagen que contemplaba a través del objetivo era perfecta. Maes y Gracia eran la viva imagen de lo que Roy había imaginado una vez que era la felicidad. Sus expresiones no eran risas abiertas, ni carcajadas ruidosas, ni rostros transfigurados. Todo en ellos era serenidad y dulzura, el brillo de sus ojos expresaba miles de cosas que nadie, ni siquiera los letrados más expertos podrían nunca expresar con palabras. Y se vio apretando el botón una y otra vez, mientras sus amigos acunaban a su hija, y la amaban con sus gestos y miradas.

Y por un momento, contagiada por todos aquellos sentimientos que llenaban la habitación, su alma descansó plácidamente.

Minutos más tarde, la calma de la estancia se rompió cuando primero con una queja, luego un sollozo, y finalmente un llanto con toda la capacidad de sus pequeños pulmones, la niña hizo notar que acababa de despertar y exigía ser atendida.

-Elicia ya tiene hambre otra vez... – dijo Maes con una carcajada levantándose de la cama -. Roy y yo vamos a tomar café mientras le das de comer.

Fue tan leve que alguien poco observador no lo hubiera notado, pero tanto Mustang como Hawkeye vieron el imperceptible roce de las manos del matrimonio Hughes y entendieron todo lo que quisieron decirse con ello. El coronel carraspeó algo incómodo y las mejillas de la teniente se sonrosaron levemente. Maes puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

-Hawkeye, ¿quiere que le traigamos algo? - ella negó y Roy sonrió levemente -. Entonces, la dejo a cargo de todo.

Liza asintió a la orden y ambos cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hughes miró a su amigo con expresión confusa. Ambos estaban en el jardín trasero del hospital, sentados en la hierba, haciendo tiempo para que Gracia terminara de amamantar a Elicia. Roy, con los codos en las rodillas, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto frente a él, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a algo que no terminase de comprender. Pareció despertar y lo miró avergonzado, y Maes notó, divertido, que incluso se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-Olvídalo... Es una tontería...

-Vamos, Roy – dijo con una gran sonrisa -. Cuando pones esa cara y luego dices que es una bobada, es que es más serio incluso de lo que parece. Y sabiendo cómo eres, seguirás pensando en ello hasta que, o te obligue a decírmelo, y sabes que tengo mis métodos, o te vuelvas algo más loco a fuerza de guardártelo todo dentro. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Mustang esbozó una sonrisa insegura y encogió ligeramente los hombros. Era cierto, Maes Hughes era una de las tres personas que mejor lo comprendían, a las que difícilmente podía engañar, y quizá el único que no pararía de insistir hasta que supiera qué era lo que lo inquietaba.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en el frente? – su amigo asintió -. Ya entonces, al recibir la carta de Gracia dijiste que era tu "futuro próspero"...

Y entonces Maes comprendió la pregunta.

-No lo sé – respondió desviando la mirada -. Simplemente, un día la miré y no pude imaginarme sin ella. Supe que viviríamos en una bonita casa con un jardín muy pequeño, y que sería la madre de mis hijos.

El coronel se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

-Yo nunca he pensado en hijos, ni en casas.

-No me extraña, estás demasiado ocupado con ascensos y conspiraciones secretas. Aunque alguna mujer te habrá gustado más que las demás, digo yo.

-No busco a las chicas de Madame Christmas y Madame Corinne por esa razón, si es a eso a lo que te refieres – protestó Roy.

-Creo que no me has comprendido... No hablaba de ellas, y además, ya sé lo que te dedicas a hacer cuando vas a los bares. Me refiero a otras mujeres, como... una florista con una bonita sonrisa, una bibliotecaria tranquila, una alegre secretaria... la hermana de un amigo, o una compañera... – Hughes dijo esto último mirando a Roy directamente a los ojos.

-He tenido algún amorío, como todo el mundo, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para ello. De lo último que necesito preocuparme ahora es de una mujer, o de una familia. Cuando cumpla mis objetivos, tendré tiempo de buscar a mi "futuro próspero" – dijo Mustang con una sonrisa.

Maes le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió mientras se levantaba.

-No lo entiendes, Roy, no se trata de buscar. Simplemente, llegará cuando menos te lo esperes, y en ese momento, aunque intentes negarlo, lo sabrás.

-

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, la escena que se presentó a sus ojos era totalmente distinta a la que habían dejado al marcharse. La pequeña Elicia yacía dormida en los brazos de su madre, que charlaba amigablemente con la teniente sentada a su lado. Ésta, mientras, doblaba una toquilla blanca de lana, que luego puso junto a unos minúsculos patucos.

Maes miró a Roy, que observaba a ambas mujeres con una expresión indescifrable y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su amigo aún no tenía la certeza de con quién compartiría su futuro, pero inconscientemente, parecía comenzar a intuirlo.

**FIN**


	6. 6º Movimiento: Asuntos de Cocina

Estas Navidades regalé fanfics a varias amigas de LJ. Wolfstar pidió RoiAi, y aunque me hubiera gustado escribirle algo mejor, lo único que salió más alegre fue esta pequeña historia. Espero que os guste. :) ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

-

**Título:** Asuntos de Cocina

**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist

**Claim:** Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye

**Tema:** #17. Pimienta

**Notas:** Una pequeña aclaración al final del fic.

**Resumen:** Porque a veces, los días libres pueden llevar a interesantes descubrimientos...

-

**ASUNTOS DE COCINA**

Roy Mustang alternó su mirada entre la cucharilla de café y la cuchara sopera que tenía en las manos, y se rascó la cabeza desconcertado tras dejarlas otra vez en la encimera. Luego, volvió a releer por cuarta vez la receta del libro que tenía al lado del fregadero.

"Dos cucharadas de harina..."

Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. No tenía ni idea de quién había escrito aquello, pero estaba seguro de que no daría la talla ni para alquimista palurdo; y de que los que dijeron que la alquimia nació en una cocina no habían preparado un plato en su vida.

Decidiendo que, como aquello era una salsa no podía ser muy espesa, cogió con determinación el utensilio más pequeño y lo metió en el paquete de harina, colmándolo bien, por si había cometido un error. La echó en el bol donde esperaban la nata y el aceite y lo batió enérgicamente. La mezcla seguía estando totalmente líquida, pero supuso que ya espesaría cuando añadiera el resto de ingredientes y lo pusiera al fuego.

"Pimienta" siguió leyendo.

Escaneó, confuso una vez más, el resto de la receta, pero no encontró ninguna pista de la cantidad. Respiró hondo, tratando de aferrarse a la poca paciencia que le quedaba para resistir la tentación de tirar el libro por la ventana, y trató de razonar como el científico que era. Estaba preparando una salsa, y si llevaba pimienta es que era algo picante, así que no podía ser una cantidad pequeña. Con decisión, cogió la cuchara de sopa y llenó la mitad, mezclándola con lo demás. Luego, contemplando por un momento su obra, cogió el bote de picante y echó un poco más. Satisfecho con el tono ligeramente oscuro que había adquirido, la vertió en un cazo y lo puso al fuego.

Mientras esperaba que aquella mixtura rompiera a hervir, sacó un plato y un vaso de la alacena y los colocó en la pequeña mesa que había junto a la pared. Dos eran las cosas que no le gustaban demasiado de sus días libres: tener que cocinar, algo que no se le daba demasiado bien, y la soledad de su apartamento. Echaba de menos el bullicio del comedor, donde todo el mundo reía y charlaba con voces más o menos altas y expresivas. En cambio allí, sólo había silencio.

Se estiró, tratando de alejar aquella melancolía de sus pensamientos, y se centró en los aspectos positivos. No tenía que madrugar, y tampoco pasarse el día leyendo y firmando los montones de papeles que llenaban su escritorio. Podía dedicarse a los libros que se apilaban en sus estanterías, o a no hacer nada, si no le apetecía.

Examinó el filete que cocinaría una vez estuviera hecha la salsa y volvió a la hornilla, removió una vez más la mezcla y cogió una poca en una cuchara, vertiéndola otra vez en el recipiente para ver si había espesado. Estaba adquiriendo un tono grisáceo que no le convencía del todo, y decidió probarla, para ver si tenía que rectificar algo.

Ni siquiera supo cómo pudo lanzar la maldición que resonó en la cocina. Aquel brebaje era infecto, y ni siquiera podía saber a ciencia cierta si tenía sabor. La boca le ardía como si se hubiera tragado un tizón, y se abalanzó sobre el fregadero buscando el alivio del agua fría.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta y Roy cerró el grifo, limpiándose con un paño. Aún sentía como si tuviera hinchada media cara, y le lanzó una furiosa mirada al cazo cuando pasó por su lado al encaminarse hacia la entrada.

La estampa que se presentó a los ojos de la teniente Liza Hawkeye era cuanto menos curiosa. No todos los días podía ver a su superior con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, una pequeña salpicadura de algo de un color extraño en la mejilla y con un delantal ribeteado con pequeños volantes. Tosió levemente tratando de simular la suave risa que danzaba en sus labios, aunque no con demasiado éxito, pues el coronel la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Sí, teniente?

-Siento molestarle en su día libre, señor, pero el general Grumman me ha pedido que le trajera estos documentos – dijo mientras le tendía una carpeta marrón con numerosos folios dentro -. Necesita que los revise y firme para esta tarde.

-¿Y a qué viene tanta prisa? – preguntó Mustang tomándolos y abriéndola para inspeccionar su contenido.

-No lo sé. Sólo me ha dicho que es urgente, y que los entregue cuando vuelva para enviarlos a Central. El general tenía... algo importante que necesitaba su atención...

Roy se podía imaginar cuál era ese asunto. Seguramente su colección de muñecas rusas necesitaba que les pasara la bayeta del polvo. Asintió y se dio la vuelta, aún leyendo.

-Pase, teniente. Esto me llevará un rato.

Liza cerró la puerta y estaba limpiándose las botas en el felpudo cuando un olor extraño llegó hasta ella.

-Parece que huele a quemado, señor.

El coronel levantó la cabeza bruscamente y, mascullando entre dientes, salió corriendo, Hawkeye tras de él, hacia la cocina, de donde salía una pequeña columna de humo. Su origen era el cazo puesto al fuego, cuyos contenidos chisporroteaban ruidosamente. Roy le devolvió la carpeta a la joven y se acercó.

-Busque un paño.

Apagó la hornilla y, cogiendo el trapo que ella le tendía apartó la cacerola del fuego, y la puso bajo el grifo del fregadero. Liza mientras, dejando el informe sobre la mesa, abrió la ventana y respiró el aire fresco que comenzó a entrar en la habitación.

-¡Qué desastre! – dijo Roy mientras se miraba las nuevas manchas que habían aparecido en el delantal -. Desde el primer momento supe que no saldría bien.

Frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba los restos negros pegados a las paredes del recipiente, paladeando todavía en la boca un ligero gusto a aquel sabor indefinido. Volvió la cabeza a su izquierda al notar movimiento cerca de él. Liza se había acercado a la tarima y contemplaba el libro abierto sobre ella.

-Siento haber sido inoportuna, señor. Quizá le he entretenido, y por eso...

-No tiene que disculparse. Usted no lo sabía, y yo no lo retiré del fuego. De todas formas, no me la iba a comer. Acababa de probarla y era una bazofia – se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el fregadero con una sonrisa algo amarga en los labios -. Nunca se me ha dado bien esto, y por añadidura ese libro no es de ninguna ayuda.

Hawkeye leyó la receta.

-Yo no veo nada extraño.

Roy se acercó y le señaló las instrucciones.

-¿Una cucharada? Hay tres tipos de cuchara, ¿cuál es?

-La de sopa – dijo ella muy segura -. Si dicen una cucharadita es la de postre. La pequeña de café no se utiliza.

El coronel la observó por un segundo y luego bajó el dedo por los renglones.

-Añadir pimienta. ¿Cuánta?

-Al gusto, señor – la teniente lo miró como si aquello fuese lo más sencillo del mundo -. La sal, la pimienta y los demás condimentos, cuando no llevan medida se añaden según los gustos de quien lo va a tomar.

Roy escrutó su rostro y después suspiró con una sonrisa cansada.

-Está claro que no sé cocinar.

Mientras Hawkeye cerraba el libro, Mustang se quitó el delantal, dejándolo en una silla y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ha comido ya, teniente?

-No, señor. Pensaba hacerlo cuando volviera al cuartel – repuso ella siguiéndolo.

-Entonces la invito.

-¿Y el informe?

Él la miró sonriendo mientras se abotonaba las mangas de la camisa.

-Siempre pensando en el trabajo, ¿eh? No se preocupe. En cuanto volvamos me pondré a ello.

Liza se quedó pensativa un momento, calculando cuánto tiempo perderían si salían en aquel momento, y una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente. Estaba despegado los labios para hablar cuando Roy, con una expresión inocente se le adelantó.

-No estará pensando en dejar sin almuerzo a su superior, ¿verdad, Hawkeye? Sabe que me cuesta más concentrarme con el estómago vacío.

Una irónica respuesta sobre la concentración del coronel pugnó por salir de su garganta, pero Liza, haciendo un esfuerzo, consiguió acallarla.

-Sólo iba a sugerir, señor, que, si no es molestia, yo podría cocinar algo mientras usted se sienta a revisar el dossier.

Él la observó durante unos segundos un poco sorprendido por su propuesta. Aunque algunas veces habían comido todos juntos en la oficina los platos caseros que habían preparado sus distintos subordinados para las prácticas de supervivencia, no recordaba haber probado nada suyo.

-Claro... – respondió sin mucha convicción -. Pero no sé si tendré lo que necesita. Hace días que no lleno la despensa.

-No se preocupe, mi coronel – replicó Hawkeye mientras volvía a entrar en la cocina -. Se me da bien improvisar.

Cogió la carpeta de la mesa y volvió a su lado, tendiéndosela. Roy la tomó y se quedó un momento en la puerta, siguiendo sus movimientos.

La teniente se quitó la chaqueta, que colocó pulcramente en una de las sillas y luego se desabrochó el cinturón de la pistola, que dejó sobre la mesa. Tomó el delantal y estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando se giró hacia donde estaba Mustang. Ladeó la cabeza y enarcó las cejas.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?

-Nada, nada –dijo él moviendo la gruesa carpeta y encaminándose al salón -. Siga con lo suyo.

Se sentó en el sofá y puso los informes sobre una mesita baja que había enfrente. Podía oír a Liza abriendo y cerrando cajones y muebles, en busca de ingredientes. Sentía curiosidad sobre aquella faceta casera de su subalterna. Hawkeye siempre había sido la soldado perfecta, leal, disciplinada, severa cuando tenía que serlo, y eficaz. También era una excelente persona, de una ternura que ella se encargaba de esconder cuidadosamente. Saber que además sabía cocinar le confería un aire más femenino. Una ligera sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios ante aquella idea. Ahora iba a resultar que su ayudante era la mujer ideal. A sus oídos llegó el ruido de platos y sartenes, y extrañamente cómodo con el ambiente hogareño que parecía haber invadido su pequeño apartamento, se sumergió en la soporífera lectura del primer folio.

Minutos después, o lo que a Mustang le parecieron horas, oyó los leves pasos de Hawkeye entrar en el salón, sacándolo de su aburrimiento. Definitivamente, el delantal le sentaba mucho mejor que a él.

-Señor, ¿le traigo aquí el almuerzo?

Deseoso de librarse de la inspección del centro de comunicaciones, la dejó sobre la mesa y movió la cabeza. Se levantó y avanzó hacia ella.

-Comeré en la cocina. Prefiero no tener que mover ningún papel, y no quiero manchar nada.

Liza escrutó a su superior durante unos segundos y después se encogió de hombros, siguiéndolo por el pasillo.

Al entrar en la cocina, Roy vio dos platos humeantes sobre la mesa. En cada uno de ellos había una tortilla alargada, dos rodajas de tomate y unos tallarines adornados con un poco de salsa, orégano y pedacitos de carne.

-Ha sacado todo un festín de una nevera casi vacía, Hawkeye – comentó mientras se encaminaba a una de las sillas -. Vamos, siéntese.

-Espero que le guste – contestó ella mientras terminaba de llenar dos vasos de agua y los ponía junto a los platos.

-Si sabe igual que huele, delo por seguro.

Y cogiendo el tenedor, comenzó a almorzar, dando gracias, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por tener que trabajar.

**FIN**

-

**NOTA:** En la historia "El Alqumista de Fuego" (o también "El Diario de observación de Roy Mustang" –seguro que esto os suena más por el capítulo del anime-), se dice que el grupo comió junto la comida que Fuery preparó en sus prácticas de supervivencia (supervisadas por Mustang), y que la cocina de Roy no es mala ni buena, que cada plato que cocina tiene un sabor indescriptible, y que Roy, curiosamente, no probó su comida, sino sólo la de Fuery. De ahí nació la idea para esta historia.


	7. 7º Movimiento: Cada Miércoles

Tenía esto escrito desde el RoiAi Day, pero estaba sin revisar porque lo escribí con conjuntivitis. Lo revisé este verano, pero no tenía Internet y luego lo perdí. Y hoy me he sentado con el firme propósito de hacerlo de una vez. Espero que os guste. :)

**Título: **Cada Miércoles  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Claim:** Roy Mustang/Liza Hawkeye  
**Tema:** #6. Escape  
**Notas: **Al final  
**Resumen:** Era Miércoles, y los Miércoles se caracterizaban por las pequeñas cosas que Liza Hawkeye nunca descuidaría.

-

_**CADA MIÉRCOLES**_

El cambio había pasado desapercibido para todos, pero no para él. Mientras el reloj de la oficina dejaba oír el perezoso sonido del tiempo que pasaba, el coronel Mustang miraba de reojo a su ayudante a intervalos de un minuto. Contaba los segundos mecánicamente mientras firmaba papeles que medio leía, y cuando llegaba al sesenta, levantaba los ojos levemente, fijándolos en ella sólo un instante para evitar que su observación alertara el desarrollado instinto que poseía.

Ahora era ella la que lanzaba escondidas miradas, pero no a él, sino al reloj. Trataba de mantener la misma compostura de todos los días, pero había minúsculos detalles que para alguien que no la conociera tan a fondo como él, pasarían desapercibidos. Los dedos crispados alrededor de la pluma mientras leía y tomaba notas de un expediente, la fina línea en que apretaba los labios cada vez que comprobaba la hora, el ligero desorden de las carpetas ya colocadas en un montón para ser archivadas en el mueble tras ella. Eran pequeñas cosas que Liza Hawkeye nunca descuidaría. Pero era miércoles, y los miércoles se caracterizaban por ellas.

Y Roy Mustang estaba intrigado por aquello. Por qué el mismo día, por qué sólo un día de la semana, por qué aquella impaciencia.

El reloj comenzó a sonar, dando siete campanadas, y mientras el resto de los hombres se estiraban, sonreían y se relajaban, ella recogió el escritorio, se levantó presurosa y colocó cada expediente en su sitio. Luego, se acercó a su escritorio, y él hizo grandes esfuerzos por borrar toda traza de interés de su rostro y aparentar casi morir de aburrimiento.

-He terminado, señor. ¿Le queda mucho?

Con un leve movimiento de la mano, Roy señaló dos o tres folios más junto a su codo izquierdo, y creyó oír un suspiro de alivio.

-Si no ordena nada más, coronel...

Él levantó la cabeza y vio en sus ojos la súplica y la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera negativa. Y así sería.

-No, teniente, puede irse a casa. No creo que esté aquí más de cinco o diez minutos, tengo algo de prisa.

Con obvio alivio pintado en sus facciones, Hawkeye saludó y se encaminó rápidamente al perchero. Cogió el abrigo y el bolso, que los miércoles siempre era más grande de lo habitual, y sin esperar a ponérselos, cerró la puerta de la oficina tras ella.

Roy cogió los papeles que le quedaban y los firmó sin mirar siquiera mientras oía a sus subordinados comentar la rápida salida de la teniente aquel y todos los otros días centrales de las semanas precedentes. Y él que había comenzado a perder la fe en sus hombres por no darse cuenta de algo tan evidente...

La última firma coincidió con un comentario acerca de un posible novio. Y él negó mentalmente aquella afirmación. Ya lo había pensado, pero era imposible. No tenían tiempo para romances, ni podían permitírselo, con los planes que tenían por trazar, los hilos por tejer y las coartadas por perfilar. Y aunque sabía que sus motivos para pensar aquello eran más profundos y personales, se reafirmaba una y otra vez en su idea cada vez que surgía.

Comportándose como siempre que tenía una cita, con aquella amplia sonrisa complacida en los labios que había perfeccionado y frases que ya eran naturales para él, consiguió salir de la habitación pocos minutos después que ella, acelerando el paso para recuperar el tiempo que podría hacer casi imposible seguirla.

Esa era la misión aquel día, averiguar qué turbaba la serena fachada de su teniente y por qué, ella que lo sabía todo de él, le ocultaba algo. Por qué los mismos gestos, por qué la misma hora, por qué el mismo día, por qué el mismo bolso. Todo eran preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Y él odiaba no tenerlas.

La vio en la plaza central que había dentro de los muros del cuartel, encaminándose hacia la puerta oeste. Con una ligera carrera consiguió acortar la distancia y mantener sólo unos pocos metros entre ellos. Pero tenía que ser cauto. Todavía no había muchos militares en los jardines a aquella hora de la tarde, ya que casi nadie salía rápidamente del edificio tras la jornada de trabajo, y si ella se volvía, aunque fuera ligeramente, podría descubrirle sin ninguna dificultad. Y entonces tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Tras bajar el largo tramo de escalones que daba a la ciudad, avanzaron por una de las avenidas principales, y luego Liza torció a la derecha. El coronel ralentizó sus pasos para evitar entrar en aquella calle demasiado rápido y correr el riesgo de darse de bruces con ella, y simulando que miraba casualmente, siguió recto y se paró delante de un escaparate que hacía esquina.

A unos metros, Hawkeye saludaba a una mujer algo entrada en años, que la recibió sonriente, y luego ambas entraron en lo que parecía una tienda de ropa femenina.

Roy se encogió de hombros cuando una ráfaga de viento frío pasó dejando un helado rastro en su camino calle arriba, y trató de ordenar sus ideas con la nueva información que tenía, pero sólo conseguía estar más confuso. ¿Qué podía inquietar a la teniente de una tienda de ropa? ¿Había dado más importancia de la que debía a aquel asunto? ¿Acaso serían ciertas las noticias sobre un amor, y que aquel fuera el sitio de encuentro? ¿Temía ella decírselo?

Todas aquellas cábalas que cada vez lo incomodaban más se vieron interrumpidas por nuevos movimientos en la puerta de la tienda. Al mirar, procurando pasar desapercibido, sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa. Era ella sin ser ella. Había cambiado su uniforme por una falda gris por debajo de la rodilla y lo que parecía un jersey de cuello alto marrón oscuro que asomaba por encima del cuello del abrigo militar. En sus pies, en vez de botas, llevaba zapatos negros de tacón con correa sobre el empeine. El bolso en su hombro iba más lleno. Había liberado sus cabellos del severo peinado que solía llevar y había atado la mitad superior en una trenza, mientras que el resto caía en cascada por su espalda y hombros. La vio despedirse y seguir su camino por aquel callejón bajo la atenta mirada de la dependienta, que unos segundos más tarde volvió a entrar en su negocio. Aún más intrigado por aquel extraño comportamiento de su subordinada, emprendió el camino tras ella una vez más.

No tardaron en llegar a su destino. Hawkeye se desvió ligeramente a la izquierda y entró en un edificio de fachada beis clara muy simple, con enormes ventanales. Roy, al llegar a la puerta, lo observó detenidamente durante un momento, tratando de hacerse una idea de por qué aquel era el punto final de su camino. Aparentemente era un bloque de apartamentos corriente. Para no perder el rastro de la teniente, él también entró y puso sus sentidos alerta, mirando por el hueco de la escalera. Percibió una sombra que subía apresuradamente, y leves pasos llegaron hasta sus oídos. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, subió los escalones de tres en tres, pendiente de aquella escurridiza figura que de repente desapareció al llegar a la segunda planta.

La idea que hacía unos minutos no cesaba de rondar su mente apareció de nuevo. Ansiedad, hora, día, prisa, cambio, apartamento, todo parecía apuntar a que el rumor que circulaba entre sus subordinados era cierto. Hawkeye había encontrado a alguien. Era cierto que ella le había prometido protegerle, estar con él hasta que sus metas se cumplieran, seguirle en su causa, serle leal por encima de todo, pero no entregarle su vida fuera del ejército. Y después de todo ella era una mujer, un ser humano que necesitaba el calor y afecto de otros. Desde muy niña se había visto privada de esos sentimientos, y en el ejército tampoco los había encontrado.

Llegó al piso en que ella había desaparecido y se enfrentó a un pasillo con varias puertas a cada lado, tras una de las cuales estaba la mujer a la que perseguía. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo sonreír amargamente. Se sentía ridículo por tratar de averiguar aquel secreto, por intentar entrar en una habitación que ella había cerrado, por sentirse decepcionado y molesto porque se le negara la entrada y arrepentido, por obcecarse en sí mismo sin mirar a los que tenía alrededor y porque egoístamente lo deseaba todo.

Al fondo vio una luz, una puerta entreabierta, y sin darse cuenta, encaminó sus pasos hacia ella, atraído por el brillo, y por la invitación que parecía hacerle, como si tuviera la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Se asomó tímidamente, sin saber qué esperar, y el sonido de una suave música llegó a sus oídos. Y luego pasos, y voces. Parecía que alguien celebraba una fiesta.

-¿Deseaba algo?

Una mujer entrada en años le sonreía afablemente desde una mesa tras la que estaba sentada. Roy, algo turbado, negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que me he equivocado de sitio.

-¿Ah sí? – la anciana se levantó lentamente y avanzó hacia él apoyándose en un bastón -. No sé por qué los hombres sois más vergonzosos a la hora de entrar aquí. Nadie muerde. Vamos, pase.

El coronel vaciló, pero hizo lo que le decían. La señora ojeó un momento su uniforme militar, pero le brindó otra agradable expresión.

-Verá, venía con una... –dudó un segundo en la siguiente palabra- ... amiga, pero la he perdido un momento de vista y-

-¿Se refiere a Elizabeth?

El estómago se le encogió ligeramente. Así que era allí. Asintió y sus ojos se clavaron en la habitación de donde venía la música. La mujer lo cogió del brazo y comenzó a andar hacia la sala.

-Si quiere que la avise...

-No, no se preocupe – él se detuvo y la mujer lo miró curiosa -. No quiero interrumpirla.

El movimiento dentro de la habitación desvió su atención de la anciana, y al avanzar algunos pasos más y mirar dentro, todas sus ideas preconcebidas, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, desaparecieron.

Bajo la atenta mirada de otra mujer, algo más joven que la que estaba a su lado, varias parejas danzaban alrededor de la sala, plagada de espejos, al ritmo de la música que salía de un gramófono situado en una esquina al fondo. Y entre ellas, en los brazos de un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo castaño, con una mano levemente apoyada en su hombro y la otra entre los dedos de él, danzaba Liza Hawkeye, con los ojos entrecerrados, expresión concentrada y una leve y tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

-Elizabeth es bastante popular aquí –la mujer miró de reojo a Roy con una sonrisa -. Va a ser toda una decepción para los chicos saber que no tienen nada que hacer.

-¿Perdón, cómo dice? – respondió Mustang, algo desconcertado.

-Aunque la verdad, le alabo el gusto. Si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos... – siguió ella, ignorando su pregunta.

El coronel le sonrió de forma galante.

-Se la ve bastante joven, señora.

La anciana soltó una risita y Roy hizo ademán de marcharse tras mirar otra vez la clase. Liza seguía girando con pasos perfectamente sincronizados con los de su compañero en un grandioso vals que nunca antes había escuchado. Llegó a la puerta y entonces, la mujer le cogió del brazo.

-La clase termina en dos horas, y Elizabeth nunca se queda más de cinco o diez minutos, casi siempre hablando conmigo. Hoy procuraré que no se entretenga – le susurró con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

-

Hawkeye se despidió de sus compañeros de clase y se encaminó al mostrador donde la anciana esperaba la salida de los alumnos. Se sentía refrescada y de buen humor, y le brindó una cálida sonrisa a la encargada, que sacó un talonario para preparar un recibo.

-¿Ha ido todo bien?

Ella asintió y cogió la pluma para firmar el registro, dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador.

-Me alegro – miró con el ceño fruncido a los dos jóvenes que se acercaban, como si tratase de disuadirlos de hablar con la teniente -. Será mejor que no os hagáis ilusiones, que tiene prisa.

Liza la miró algo extrañada mientras cogía el papel y la anciana sonrió.

-Seguro que es una excelente pareja de baile. Si te lo pide, no dudes en aceptar.

Desconcertada por aquellas palabras, Liza recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras con ritmo pausado. Pero cuando llegó al portal, intuyó a qué se refería la dueña de la escuela.

Apoyado en la pared de enfrente, y vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro con corbata a juego y un abrigo negro, Roy Mustang fijó sus ojos en ella y sonrió levemente. Después, avanzó y se puso a su lado.

-Señor... ¿qué hace aquí?

-Una amable anciana me sugirió que debía recoger a una alumna de su clase de baile a las nueve y media. Al parecer es muy popular y ella cree que lo mejor es que la dama tenga un escolta.

Hawkeye lo miró con algo de sarcasmo durante unos segundos y luego suspiró.

-Coronel, creí que era mejor inventando excusas...

Se oyó un ligero murmullo por la escalera acompañado de pasos y Roy le hizo un gesto a su subordinada para que comenzaran a andar. Ladeando la cabeza, vio a varios hombres que, parados en el portal, los observaban con algo de desconcierto, y una sonrisa de advertencia y algo posesiva se dibujó en sus labios. Fuera de las clases de baile, ella no les pertenecía.

Avanzaron por el camino que habían recorrido varias horas antes y cuando desembocaron en la avenida tomaron la dirección contraria al Cuartel General.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado que tuviera ese tipo de aficiones, teniente – ella se volvió y él sonrió -. Me refiero al baile.

-La academia pertenece a la abuela de una vecina. Nos dijo que necesitaban más alumnos o tendrían que cerrar, y varios nos hemos apuntado.

-Pero no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Liza se encogió de hombros.

-Es entretenido, y se puede aprender mucho escuchando a la gente – desembocaron en una minúscula plazoleta llena de árboles y bancos de piedra sin respaldo -. Y usted no ha contestado a la mía. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Roy la cogió levemente del brazo y la guió hacia uno de los numerosos asientos vacíos.

-Si acepta que la invite a chocolate caliente, se lo diré.

Sin esperar respuesta, se encaminó a un pequeño puesto que había a unos metros de allí, y ella lo siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba. Luego, se subió el cuello del abrigo cuando una ráfaga de aire frío barrió la plaza y observó a varias personas que pasaban cerca de ella, o bien sentadas aquí y allá.

-Estaba preocupado – su voz profunda la sacó de sus pensamientos y volvió la cabeza, tomando la bebida que él le ofrecía -. Llevaba comportándose de una manera extraña todos los miércoles desde hacía unas semanas, y ya que no conseguía saber qué ocurría, decidí seguirla.

Bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado, tomando un sorbo de la bebida caliente en sus manos. Era bastante incómodo admitir que la había espiado porque era como si desconfiara de ella. Y temía que así lo interpretara.

-Pensé que no se había dado cuenta. No pensé que fuera importante. Sólo eran unas clases de baile, nada que interfiriera con...

-Y no lo hace. Me alegro de que haya encontrado algo que le permita olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos, la carga que llevamos. Se lo merece – suspiró cansadamente y observó sus manos enguantadas alrededor del vaso que sostenían -. A menudo pienso que he puesto demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, teniente.

-Es algo de lo que me siento honrada, señor – irguió la espalda y clavó sus ojos de color ámbar en los de él -. No tiene que interpretar que lo que hago es una forma de escapar de usted y del ejército, simplemente es algo que he descubierto que me gusta hacer y que no se me da mal. Todos necesitamos cosas diferentes para hacer en nuestras vidas. Havoc trata de buscar una novia que le brinde algo de estabilidad, Fuery disfruta en el club de radioaficionados, a Falman le gusta investigar y estudiar, Breda se reúne con algunos de su brigada para hacer competiciones de juegos de mesa, el general Grumman colecciona objetos extraños, usted se relaja acompañado de las chicas del bar de Madame Christmas, y yo vuelvo a ser Elizabeth en estas dos horas, como en el cuento de Cenicienta.

Roy sonrió y dando unos pasos, se sentó tras ella. La tensión que había habido entre ellos hacía unos segundos se había disipado y podían volver a ser ellos mismos, comportarse como siempre.

-¿Y ha encontrado ya al príncipe? Recuerde que ambos se conocen en el baile.

Liza soltó una risa divertida.

-Si perdiera un zapato cada semana, sería una ruina...

Tras unos momentos de reflexión, Roy cedió a un impulso y se echó hacia atrás recostándose levemente en la espalda de Hawkeye, y esperó su reacción a aquel gesto.

-¿Cree que Elizabeth podría bailar con el presidente de Amestris cuando llegue el momento?

Ella, que se había tensado un segundo al notar el cuerpo de Mustang contra el suyo, se relajó notando cómo una ligera calidez, procedente de él atravesaba su abrigo y se extendía por su interior como un bálsamo. No necesitaban más palabras ni otras acciones para decirse lo que ya hacía tiempo que ambos sabían. Pero quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, lleno de peligros, en el que podían perder la vida, y debían seguir guardando aquellos sentimientos sólo para ellos. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y sus labios se movieron en un susurro.

-El primer baile será para él.

**FIN**

-**  
**

¿Y cómo se me ocurrió esta locura? Pues después de ver "Shall we Dance?" y "Take the Lead", un par de "Mira Quién Baila", y tener la imagen mental de Mustang y Hawkeye bailando para otro fanfic. Agitamos todo eso, y sale esta historia. ^^


End file.
